


A New Life

by Precious93



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious93/pseuds/Precious93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is sent to kill the Black Widow. What he finds is not what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. But once I had the idea I decided to explore it and this is the product. Late night, little sleep and a Clintasha obsession don't mix...or maybe they do?
> 
> Please review and let me know if I should continue?

**A New Life**

 

“Agent Barton, your next mission,” Coulson slides a file across the desk to the archer.

 

“The Black Widow, Sir?” Clint looks up at his handler in disbelief.

 

Coulson nods and says, “target needs to be neutralized and nobody can get close enough to get it done. That's why we called you.”

 

Clint smirked. No one could get close? It's a good thing he works better from a distance. Agent Barton is the best marksman at Shield.

 

“When do I leave?”

 

“0800.”

 

 

 

“Agent Barton, report.” Coulson ordered over the comm. Link.

 

“Target is in the warehouse. There is nobody there with her and she hasn't come out. Do you want me to check it out?” Clint replied. He had followed the Widow to the warehouse over an hour ago and she had yet to emerge. While it's possible that she slipped out another entrance, Clint knew she hadn't. It was a gut instinct. He knew she was still in the building.

 

“Negative Hawk, stand by.” Clint rolled his eyes. He may be the ever patient sniper, but waiting for his next command was boring. He kept his eyes on the building's exits and windows. Once in a while he caught a small movement in the windows, but they were so minute that he could be sure it was her. It could have been anything.

 

“Agent Barton, you are cleared to check out the warehouse.” Coulson suddenly sounded in his ear. “but be careful.”

 

“Aren't I always?” he responded a little to sweetly. “Going radio silence. I'll call for back up when I'm done.”

 

“Good luck, Agent.”

 

 

Clint crept into the warehouse through the back entrance. He entered in a hallway with several doors leading off it. As he passed them, he checked to see if each door was locked. At the end of the hall was a large door to an open room, most likely an assembly room at some point in time. Peaking through the window, he saw no sign of movement or life.

 

Slowly opening the door, so it would make noise, he sneaked into the room. It was clear. No one was hear. He was about to radio in to Coulson when cool metal touched the back of his neck.

 

“Who are you,” a voice behind him growled. It was a woman's voice with a Russian accent. No doubt this was the Black Widow.

 

“Figure it out,” Clint smirked.

 

For a moment the Widow was quiet. Studying the man in front of her, she took in his uniform, but more importantly, his choice of weapon.

 

“Hawkeye,” she spat.

 

“The one and only!”

 

“Drop your weapon, slowly. “

 

“Can't do that, Princess,” he swung around and aimed a punch at her. She dropped, sweeping her legs to trip him. He dodged the attack, but she regained her footing and went for a kick to the stomach. He grabbed her foot but she used the leverage to swing her other foot up and kick him in the head. He stumbled, but recovered quickly.

 

She ran at him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck to bring him down. She landed on top of him. He gained leverage to flip them. He pinned her to the ground, arms pinned above her head with one wrist and a knife at her throat. She struggled but could not buck him off.

 

“Mama!” there was a shriek from across the room. Clint looked up to find a small girl running over.

 

Widow tried to use his distraction to get out but he wouldn't budge.

 

“ _Baby, it's okay. Go back, hide. Wait for me to come get you. Go now!_ ” The Black Widow yelled to the child in Russian. The girl froze where she was.

 

“ _Go, baby, go! Please!_ ” Widow pleaded to the child.

 

“Who is that?” Clint growled. “Kidnap a child Widow?”

 

“She is nothing to you! Leave her alone!” the Widow doubled her efforts to get away from the archer. Nothing was working.

 

He looked from the little girl across the room to the woman lying beneath him. Both had red, curly hair. Both had striking green eyes and pale skin.

 

Then it hit him.

 

“She's your daughter.”

 

The Black Widow froze in her attempts to escape.

 

“Isn't she?” Clint prompted.

 

“Please, leave her out of this. Kill me. I know your here to, so just do it! Just please, do not harm her!”

 

Clint stared down at the woman beneath him. She couldn't be any older than nineteen. That child was at least three. Clint suddenly wasn't looking at the Black Widow. He was looking at a mother trying to protect her child. He was looking at a girl, running from her past.

 

“What's your name?”

 

Widow scoffed. “Black Widow.”

 

“Your real name,” he looked at her. He didn't glare, he didn't show any emotion. He just watched and waited.

 

“Natalia Romanova.” She sighed.

 

“I can help you.” Clint said.

 

“What?” Natalia's eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“Come with me. I can keep you safe. I can keep both of you safe. Come work for Shield. You won't need to run anymore. No one will hurt you or your daughter.”

 

Clint held his breath as he watched her process his words.

 

“Why? What do you get from this?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 

“Nothing, except maybe kicked out of Shield. My boss won't be happy about it, but I think I can convince him to accept you as an asset. You are one hell of an asset to have.” Clint smirked.

 

She narrowed her eyes further. She struggled against him again, but he appeared to have not loosened his hold at all.

 

“Please let me up,” Natalia asked.

 

“I can't. I'm sorry. I don't want to be killed. Especially in front of a child.” Clint glanced up to where the girl was still standing. Instead of shock or worry on her face, Clint saw curiosity.

 

“ _Baby, come here. I don't think he will hurt me. I know he will not harm you._ ” Natalia called to the girl.

 

“What did you just say to her?” Clint asked, curious.

 

“I told her to come here.”

 

The little girl hesitated only a moment before scurrying over to her mother and Clint. Clint observed the child. She was petite, like her mother had probably been as a child. She was also malnourished. Her clothes were raggedy and dirty and ripped. She was holding a worn out stuffed hawk toy.

 

A hawk. Clint smiled at the thought.

 

“If I let you up, will you try to fight me, kill me or run?” Clint looked down at Natalia.

 

She thought for a moment before deciding, “no. I will stay. You will not be harmed by me.”

 

Clint read her face for tells that she was lying. He believed her to speak true. He released his hold on her. She instantly shot up and scooped the girl into her arms, angling her body so that it was between Clint and her child.

 

“I promise I won't hurt her, or you.” Clint held up his hands in a surrender. “Come with me to Shield. I will protect you. You don't need to run anymore Natalia.”

 

Natalia looked back at her daughter, who smiled in return. Natalia seemed to be contemplating her options. Clint could see that her main worry was keeping her baby girl safe.

 

“Alright. I'll come with you,” she sighed. “But you must promise that you will keep her safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I deserve much worse than death, but she is innocent. Please, promise me no one will hurt her.” Natalia's eyes held fear and hope.

 

“I promise, I will protect her with my life. Nobody will touch her.”

 

Natalia nodded and brought the child closer to Clint. “Her name is Ari, it's short for Ariana.”

 

Ari looked up at Clint and smiled shyly.

 

“Hello Ari, I'm Agent Clint Barton of Shield. I'm going to bring you and your mama home with me. I will keep you safe,” Clint raised his hand for the little girl to shake.

 

 

Clint called for an extraction. Coulson's reaction was expected. He yelled at the archer, threatening Fury's wrath when he got back.

 

As soon as the extraction team arrived, Natalia was handcuffed. Her daughter was not, but when a doctor tried to take the girl away from Clint, who had been holding her, she went ballistic.

 

“Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!” Natalia snarled and thrashed against her restraints. She was able to knock the guards away and lunged for the doctor who tried to take Ari. She was shouting in Russian, threatening everyone who came near her daughter.

 

One guard tried to drugged her and that's when things got worse. Natalia, the Black Widow, was scared. Terrified it seemed, because of the needle.

 

“Please, no. Please, no,,” she begged. The sight was too much for Clint to handle, he dropped to the ground where Natalia was, for lack of a better word, cowering.

 

“Shh, it's okay. Natalia, it's me, it's Clint. No one is going to hurt you. I promised you, remember? They won't hurt you and they won't hurt Ari. It's okay, you're okay.” Clint pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair until she calmed down. Clint unlocked the cuffs binding her wrists. He knew she wasn't a risk.

 

Everyone on the jet was silent, staring at the scene that had just played out. Ari curled herself up against Clint and her mother. Natalia noticed her daughter and pulled her tight against her with Clint wrapped around them both.

 

“If anyone speaks of this, they will answer to me.” Clint threatened to the staff aboard the jet. Nods and 'yes, sir's echoed around the space. After several minutes, Natalia stood up with her daughter in her arms.

 

“Nat,” Clint places a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the nickname. “The doctors need to examine her. They want to make sure she is healthy. I will stay with her if that helps?”

 

Natalia still looked skeptical but agreed. She handed her daughter to Clint. Another agent immediately clasped the cuffs on her wrist again. Another came up behind her and jabbed a needle in her neck, drugging her from behind. She wheeled around to attack but stumbled.

 

The last thing she heard before everything went black was Clint shouting at the agents.

 

 

She woke up strapped down to a hospital bed. Or what she thought was a hospital bed. Looking around the room, she saw white walls and a white ceiling. White blankets and chair. Machines that were spotlessly clean. It was definitely a hospital, but she didn't know where. Her mind was fuzzy and unfocused. She couldn't remember what happened.

 

She started to panic. First, because she was strapped down in a medical facility. Second, because she couldn't remember how she got there. Third, because she didn't know where her daughter was.

 

She bucked and pulled against the restraints, but they were too tight for even her to get out of. At least while she was still half drugged.

 

Footsteps caught her attention. She glanced to the doorway to see a man with dirty blonde hair and storm gray eyes. _Clint_ , her memory supplied. Then it all came back. The warehouse, the archer, the offer, the jet. She was drugged, they drugged her because she was a threat to them.

 

“She's safe,” Clint walked into her room. “She's asleep in the next room. She's safe.” he repeated.

 

Natalia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. “Thank you.” was all she said.

 

He walked over to her bed and began to undo the restraints holding her legs. He did not undo her wrists though.

 

“I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to let you go yet. Actually, I'm not even supposed to be here,” he stared at her face, searching for something.

 

“Then why are you here? You are disobeying orders to see me, why? Does it not scare you what the consequences will be?” Natalia looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

 

“That's a lot of questions. Let's start with the last one. No, I'm not scared of the consequences. I will either be suspended or kicked out. Neither of which particularly bother me. Well, I suppose they do, but they don't scare me. As for your first question, I wanted to make sure you were alright. You've been out for about twenty-four hours. They sedated you on the jet. I also wanted you to know your daughter is safe. She will be staying with me for now,” _while you are under arrest._ The wordshung unspoken between them.

 

“You will keep her safe?” Natalia asked, though she knew the answer by now.

 

“I will protect her will my life, I promise you.” Clint smiled gently. “Now, I must go. Sorry, princess,” he smirked and winked then he was gone.

 

 

Clint walked back into the room Ari was resting in. He walked up to the bed and gently woke her up.

 

“Hey Ari, it's time to get up, baby girl,” Clint called.

 

“Mama?” the little girl mumbled, half asleep.

 

Clint chuckled. “No sweetie, it's Clint. Remember me? Your gonna stay with me okay?” He picked the child up off the bed. She curled against his shoulder, still sleepy.

 

“Clint? Where we goin'” she asked.

 

“Back to my rooms, okay? We will visit Mama later. Right now it's dinner time,” Clint rubbed a hand across her back.

 

“What for food?”

 

“What would you like?” He smiled as she woke up more fully. She pulled herself away from his shoulder and he shifted her to his hip.

 

“I can pick? Anything?” Her eyes widened and a looked of wonder filled her eyes. Clint laughed a little.

 

“Yes, anything. What would you like to eat, Ari?”

 

“Pizza!” She squealed. “Wiff lotsa cheese!” Clint laughed again.

 

“Anything for you, baby girl.” Ari smiled big and bright and hugged Clint as tight as she could.

 

 

“How do you know English so well, Ari?” Coulson asked as he sat down to eat with Clint and the little girl. They were in Clint's apartment on base. They had ordered pizza and Coulson picked it up for them.

 

“Mama teach me lotsa stuffs. I can speaks Russian, French, English. Mama not start teachin' me other stuffs though. She also teach me to do g'nastic's. Wanna see?” Ari stood up from her seat and push it out of her way. She moved to the open space between the kitchen table and the couch.

 

She took a deep breath, then did a handstand. Once balanced properly, she started to walked on her hands. She did a lap around the table then let her feet fall and she landed in a bridge. From there she stood up and raised her arms in a 'ta-da'.

 

Clint and Coulson clapped for Ari as she made a bow and giggled. Clint ran over, pretending to chase her. She squealed and ran around giggling, trying to get away. Clint snatched her up from behind and tickled her like crazy. Her giggles turned into full out laughter which turned into squeaks and squeals and screeches.

 

Clint stopped tickling her so she could catch her breath. As she calmed down she yawned really big.

 

“Sleepy?” Clint asked. She nodded with droopy eyes. “Do you want a bath first?” Clint asked.

 

“A bath?” Ari looked confused.

 

“Yes, a bath. In a tub, with warm water and soap. Never had a bath?” Clint asked, unsurprised. From where they had been living, it was unlikely Natalia ever was able to give her daughter a proper bath. Ari shook her head.

 

“Well then, would you like one?” Clint offered the little girl in his arms.

 

“Please!” the girl smiled.

 

“Coulson, do you mind staying? I want to talk but I need to get her settled first.”

 

“No problem. Actually, how about I come back. I need to go grab some stuff. I'll be back shortly.” Coulson stood and left.

 

Shortly after Clint brought Natalia in, he convinced Coulson that this was a good thing. He also convinced him that Ari needed her mother alive. Coulson, upon meeting Ari, couldn't agreed more. He was immediately wrapped around the young girl's finger. He assured Clint he would help with Ari in anyway he could and he would help Natalia as well.

 

After he left, Clint brought Ari into the bathroom. Shield apartments all had bathtubs and shower stalls. Clint did not pretend to know why, but he was grateful for it. He turned the water to warm and let the tub fill up with a few inches of water. He undressed Ari, or rather had her undress herself. He turned off the water when it was filled enough and helped Ariana step into the bathtub.

 

Clint washed her hair and her body as best her could. She seemed to really enjoy the warm water and bubbles from the soap. When she was clean, Clint drained the tub and grabbed a towel from under the sink. It wrapped around Ari like a blanket due to her small size. He dried her body then her hair. When he finished he grabbed a t-shirt from his room for her to use as a nightdress.

 

She yawned again and he brought her into the livingroom, grabbing a brush on his way out of the bathroom. He sat her on the floor in front of the couch and sat down behind her. He brushed her hair, carefully working out the knots. Her hair was exactly like her mother's: fiery red and crazy curly.

 

When he finished, he braided her hair into two pigtails, tying each off with an elastic.

 

“Alright, baby girl. Time for bed.”

 

“Nooo,” she whined, obviously tired. He scooped her up off the floor and brought her to the bedroom.

 

“Yes, baby, it's time for sleep.” Clint soothed. “Want me to sing to you? My mama used to sing to me when I was little so I could sleep. Want me to sing for you?”

 

“Mama sings to me. I miss her,” Ari burrowed into Clint side. They were both laying on the bed, Clint propped up more on the pillows. Ari was curled into his side with one hand tucked against her chest and the other griping Clint's shirt.

 

“I know, baby girl. You'll see her soon. I promise.” Ari only nodded.

 

“Sing for me?” she asked.

 

“Anything for you, baby girl.” Clint started to sing _You are my sunshine,_ it was a lullaby he had heard as a child. Ari was asleep in no time.

 

 

Natalia was laying in her hospital bed, still in restraints, when a man in a suit walked in. He had a blank expression on his face, not giving away any emotion.

 

“Miss Romanova, how are you feeling?” the man asked.

 

Natalia was weary. Why would this man care how she felt? She didn't answer.

 

“Miss Romanova, I am Agent Phil Coulson. I am Agent Barton's handler. Tell me, why should we not execute you now?” Agent Coulson's expression did not change.

 

“There is no reason for you not to kill me now. I have done terrible things. Things I wish I could take back. My ledger is dripping and there is no way to wipe it out.” Natalia said quietly, then added in a whisper, “but I do not want to die.” It was so quiet that Coulson had almost missed it.

 

“You do not want to die, but we should not let you live. How do we know you won't go back to your masters with the information you've gained here?”

 

“They are _not_ my masters! They will _never_ have me!” Natalia snarled, thrashing against her restraints to prove her anger.

 

Coulson had not expected that, but did not let his surprise show.

 

“Why should I believe you?” Coulson had to play Devil's Advocate.

 

“Why would I go back to the place where I was raped and beaten and used! Why would I go back to a place that wanted my daughter taken from me and raised to be like me! A heartless assassin! Why would I go back to the place I ran away from and would have me killed on sight, or worse, take me and remake me into something else!” Hot, angry tears streamed down Natalia's face. She did not even try to hide her emotions now.

 

Coulson nodded and walked forward, taking a seat in the chair next the bed. He placed a hand on top of hers and said, “I'm sorry. For what happened to you, for what could've happened to your daughter, I'm sorry. I was not trying to hurt you, but you see how bad it would be to just let you stay, let you live?”

 

Natalia watched his face soften to that of sympathy, not pity. He was being genuine. She nodded once.

 

“I have talked to Director Fury, he has granted permission to let you out of the restraints, but you must stay here, in this room for now. Can you do that?”

 

Natalia nodded.

 

“Okay,” Coulson unstrapped her wrists, then moved to unstrap her feet when he noticed they were already undone. He glanced at her questioningly.

 

“Barton,” Natalia smirked. Coulson rolled his eyes then sat down again.

 

“I must leave for the time being, is there anything you need?”

 

“I-,” Natalia was nervous to ask. “My daughter, is she-?”

 

“She is with Agent Barton. He was about to give her a bath before I left them. She is staying with him until you are allowed out of here.”

 

“He is taking care of her?” This surprised Natalia. But then, maybe it didn't.

 

“He has not let anyone else near her. He refuses to let her out of his sight. He is quite attached to her. She is very attached to him,” Coulson gave her a knowing look. Natalia smiled.

 

“Tell him, tell him 'thank you' for me?”

 

“Of course. Now I must go. I will be back later to check on you. I know a medical room is not where you want to stay, but it won't be for long, I promise you.” Coulson assured.

 

“Thank you. I promise to behave,” she smirked, “for now.”

 

Coulson rolled his eyes. He could see how Clint had been compromised, to what extent he did not know. He only hoped Fury wouldn't kill the poor guy.

 

 

There was a knock on Clint's door. Coulson came in with a small duffel bag. He handed it to Clint.

 

“Here is some stuff for Ari. Clothes, shoes, toiletries. I believe there are some toys in there as well.” Clint quickly glanced into the bag then brought it to the spare bedroom where Ari was currently sleeping. Coulson peaked around the doorway at the girl.

 

“She seems to feel safe here. I didn't expect that, especially not with who her mother is. She would've taught Ari to be more weary of her surroundings and not to trust anyone.” Clint spoke quietly as they walked back to the living room.

 

“It doesn't surprise me at all. You've handled her quite well. You earned her trust, you also earned her mother's trust. Natalia seems to trust you, enough to leave her daughter with you. _That_ is surprising.” Coulson said.

 

“I guess she just didn't have another option. I couldn't let her get away and she knew that, but then what would her daughter's life have been if I had killed Natalia? She asked for sanctuary. Coulson, I had to give her protection. She deserves a second chance,” Clint proclaimed, then added in a whisper, “I got one.”

 

“You know, for an annoying piece of shit that you are, you can be surprisingly smart and sweet.” Coulson bumped his shoulder affectionately.

 

Clint chuckled.

 

“How is she?” Clint asked, knowing Coulson had gone to see Natalia.

 

“She is...emotional. Something I am a little nervous about, to be honest. The Black Widow does not show emotions unless she is playing a game. It's disturbing to see those emotions when they are in fact truthful, not part of a wicked scheme.” Coulson said seriously.

 

“What happened?” Clint demanded.

 

“Relax, I had to play Devil's Advocate. I asked her how we could trust her. She said we couldn't. I asked could we know she wouldn't run off to her 'masters'. I knew that would provoke some sort of response. I had not expected the one she gave.”

 

“What? Is she okay?” Clint was alarmed.

 

“She's fine, I told you. She just...it wasn't good Barton. I could see her reliving some terrible things in her mind. What she told me convinced me, and will convince Fury, to let her stay. I don't believe she is a danger to us. She would be a great asset in time.” Coulson did not give Clint specifics on Natalia response.

 

“Coulson, what did she say?” Clint demanded.

 

“That I will not tell you. First of all, it's her business to tell. Second, it's confidential so I cannot disclose that information.” Coulson smirked.

 

Clint sighed. “Fine, is there anything else I need to know? Or can we wrap this up for tonight? It's kind of late, if you hadn't noticed.”

 

“One thing, we need you in debriefing with Ari tomorrow morning, 0930.” Coulson said as he walked to the door.

 

“Alright,” Clint sighed. “We'll be there.”

 

“Good night, Agent.”

 

“Night, Coulson.”

 

 

 

Clint woke up a few hours after he had fallen asleep to a noise. He listened closer and could hear whimpering.

 

“Shit,” Clint whispered getting out of bed and running to Ari's room. She was still asleep. She was whimpering and she had tears running down her cheeks. A nightmare.

 

“Ari, baby wake up. It's Clint, sweetie. You're okay.” He gently tapped the girl's shoulder to wake her. She shot upright, fear and pain clear in her eyes.

 

“Shh, baby it's okay. It's okay,” Clint pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth. “Shh, it's okay, baby. You're safe. You're safe.” he cooed.

 

Ari was still crying a little. “I want Mama,” she hiccuped.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” Clint brought Ari back into to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and called Coulson.

 

“It's Barton. I need access to Romanova's med room.”

 

“It's the middle of the night. Why would you possibly need her right now?” Coulson grumbled, clearly not happy at being woken up at 3:30am.

 

“Ari had a nightmare and needs her. Is that not a good enough reason? A child needing her mother?” Clint snapped.

 

“Fine Barton. You're cleared.” Coulson hung up.

 

Clint grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Ari. He walked quickly through the halls to the medical wing where Natalia was being kept. He walked into her room with a still upset Ari.

 

Natalia's eye had been closed, but upon hearing someone enter her room she shot upright on the bed. As soon as she saw Clint she relaxed, then tensed as she noticed who he was carrying.

 

“She had a nightmare,” Clint spoke as he handed Ari over to her mother.

 

“Mama!” Ari cried and hugged Natalia tightly.

 

“Baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, baby.” Natalia stroked her daughter's hair and laid down, pulling her daughter with her.

 

“Thank you,” she told Clint, who had taken a seat next to her bed.

 

“No problem. Figured she needed her mom for this. There's only so much I can do.” Clint said.

 

“You seem to be doing a good job. Has she been-”

 

“She's sweet. She's been really well behaved. Showed us some of her gymnastics. I gave her a bath, I hope you don't mind. She was dirty and I figured she had probably never had a bath with warm water and soap and stuff. I didn't have any clothes for her though so I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in for now.” Clint rambled. Natalia looked down at her daughter who was indeed wearing a man’s shirt.

 

“I also gave her pizza, that's what she asked for. I hope that's okay. She seemed really hungry. I didn't let her eat to much though, didn't want her getting sick. She probably isn't used to so much greasy food,” Clint continued to ramble. Natalia reached a hand to place of his shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” she said to shut him up.

 

“I, uh, my pleasure.” he smiled. She smiled back.

 

“I don't mind whatever you do. I am just glad you are keeping her safe.” She smiled and looked down at the now sleeping girl in her arms.

 

“It's a promise I intend to keep.” Clint winked.

 

“You should probably take her back. I'm not really supposed to have visitors.” Natalia tried to shift her daughter without waking her.

 

“No, it's fine. I'll stay here. She can stay with you until morning. You can both sleep.” Clint said.

 

“Are you allowed? I thought you weren't supposed to be here?” She looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

 

“I called in a favor. I'm cleared to be here. More for your daughter's sake than anything else.” Clint smiled at the sleeping girl.

 

“Thank you,” Natalia said for the third time.

 

“No problem.” Clint smiled.

 

Natalia laid down next to her daughter, her arms wrapped protectively around the small girl. It took a long time for Natalia to relax enough to let sleep take over. It was hard for her to let her guard down around anyone, but she felt as if she could trust Clint to watch over her and her daughter. He had already proven himself to her. So she finally let her body drift to sleep.

 

 

Over the next week, Natalia was put through interrogations and evaluations to determine if she would be allowed to stay and further, be allowed to become a Shield agent. She was moved to an apartment next to Clint's and had a guard stationed outside her door 24/7. She was not allowed anywhere without an escort, though she could easily sneak around without one should she choose to. Her daughter remained with Clint until she was cleared to become an agent, which would be soon.

 

She had aced every test they threw at her and she had passed all psych evaluations. Interrogations went well, with her giving all information she could on the Red Room and how they operate. There was no reason she wouldn't be allowed to become and agent and yet, Natalia was still worried they wouldn't let her stay.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Clint said to snap her out of her thoughts. “It's gonna be fine.” He squeezed her hand. They were sitting at a table in one of the briefing rooms, waiting for Coulson and Fury. Ari was asleep on the couch behind them.

 

When they walked in, Natalia tensed. Clint squeezed her hand again.

 

“So, there is some paper work we need to fill out before you are officially an agent of Shield.” Fury cut right to it, knowing that a tense Black Widow was not a good idea. She let out the breath she had been holding and squeezed Clint's hand.

 

“First, we need your name.” Coulson said, opening the file he had been carrying.

 

“You know my name,” Natalia said, confused.

 

“We are giving you a chance to change your name. If you wish to,” Coulson answered.

 

“Natasha Romanoff.” She stated without hesitation. Coulson wrote it down with a nod.

 

“Would you like to change or keep your call sign?”

 

Natasha thought for a moment. Black Widow was a well known killer. The name itself struck fear in any who know of her. Black Widow was created by the Red Room and Natasha would like nothing more than to throw it back in there face that they didn't own her.

 

“I'm not changing it,” she said firmly.

 

Another nod.

 

“Date of birth?” Coulson asked.

 

“I-,” Natasha stumbled over her answer, “I don't know.” She whispered.

 

Three shocked faces stared back at her.

 

“How can you not know your own birthday?” Clint asked.

 

“I was taken from my family when I was two. The Red Room never kept track of our birthdays. I figured out how old I was by years because every year the Red Room trained me, the tasks they gave me got harder and harder. I'm nineteen in years, but I have no idea the month or day.” Natasha responded quietly.

 

Coulson cleared his throat. “Would you like to choose a birthday? If you don't we will pick one for you. That is, if you don't mind.”

 

“No it's fine. I believe I was born in November. So maybe November 15th?” Natasha thought it was as good a date as any.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Clint smiled.

 

“There is a couple more things regarding your daughter. We need her name, birth date and medical history.” Coulson added.

 

“Her name is Ariana Rosella Romanova, but I suppose it is now Romanoff. Her first and middle names stay. As for her birthday it is March 10th. She is three years old. She has never been sick, except for chicken pox when she was a year old. No allergies, nothing else of significance.”

 

“Has she ever gotten vaccines of any kind?” Coulson asked.

 

“Not one, but I imagine she won't need them. She inherited my healing abilities when she was born.” Natasha answered.

 

Three confused faces followed her statement.

 

She sighed, more explaining.

 

“The Red Room prides itself on scientific discovery. They use the girls, including myself, as lab rats. When I was first brought to them, they did all kinds of experiments on my body, testing my endurance, my healing, the tested me to breaking point. The gave me a modified version of the serum used to create Captain America. I can heal faster then normal humans, I have better flexibility and agility. There are other things even I do not know of about my body that are results of the serum. But Ari has inherited from me, whatever they are.” Natasha calmly explained.

 

Clearly no one knew what to say to that, so they moved off the topic rather quickly. Finished with the questions and history lesson, Director Fury officially signed off on Natasha becoming a full time Shield Agent.

 

“Welcome to Shield, Agent Romanoff.” Fury nodded then walked out of the room. Clint grinned at Natasha, surprising her with a hug.

 

“Congratulations,” he whispered in her ear. The tone of his voice made her blush.

 

“Couldn't have done it without you. “ She whispered back.

 

“Okay, so now that are an official agent of Shield, you are no longer required to have an escort. However, you will not be going on missions just yet. After a probationary period of six months, pending you don't make any mistakes or break any rules, you will receive clearance for active duty and field assignments. Understood?” Coulson explained.

 

Natasha nodded.

 

“Good. You will continue living in your current apartment, though you are now allowed to have a place to live off base. Clint has apartments all over the city.”

 

“I'd hardly call two apartments 'all over the city'.” Clint rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes but you also have three houses in varying states.” Coulson remarked.

 

“Ah,” Clint went to protest but failed.

 

“There is one more matter to discuss,” Coulson turned to Natasha. “I will be your handler. Therefore should you need anything you come to me. I am your next in command, you have a problem you see me, you can also go to Agent Barton. He will help you in anyway he can.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Clint had been processing what Coulson had said and finally caught up to the conversation. “You're her handler, you're my handler. Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Clint asked disbelievingly.

 

“Yes. You two will be partners.”

 

“I've never had a partner. I don't think this will work.” Natasha spoke cautiously.

 

“Oh come on, Tasha, it'll be fun!” Clint was actually pretty happy about it.

 

Natasha froze upon hearing the nickname.

 

“Natasha?” Clint asked confused. Why had she tensed? She snapped out of it quickly.

 

“You called me Tasha,” she was a little confused.

 

“Yeah, it's a nickname.” Clint added as an afterthought, “is that okay?” Clint Barton was not one to ask such a question. Usually he would just do whatever the hell he felt like and call it a day. So he had no idea why he asked her permission.

 

“I-uh, I've never had a nickname.” Natasha said quietly, almost embarrassed.

 

“Now you do,” Clint shrugged. She smiled.

 

 

 

Coulson observed his two agents interact. He saw what they so obviously refuse to acknowledge; they were falling for each other. It didn't matter that they had just met, as enemies no less. They had found a kindred spirit within each other. Clint saw himself in her and she saw someone as lost a she was. They found the only people in the world who could relate to one another.

 

Natasha clearly trusted Clint, despite everything she had learned as a protege of the Red Room. Clint trusted her simply because he knew he could. Whatever his gut told him, he followed the instinct. Their partnership, Coulson had no doubt, would be a great one.

 

“Agent Romanoff, you have also been granted permission to take your daughter back to your own living quarters. She no longer needs to stay with Agent Barton.” With that Coulson bid farewell to his agents and left the room.

 

Coulson thought to himself as he left them that this was going to be an interesting change. _Things most certainly will not be boring, that is for damn sure._

 

 

 

 

The end...or maybe not?


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life...Ch. 2

“Hey, Tasha!” Clint called as he stepped into her apartment. They were supposed to be leaving on their first mission together and they were leaving in an hour. They needed to get going.  
“In the bedroom!” Natasha called back. She was currently packing up Ari's overnight bag. She would be staying with Maria Hill until Clint and Natasha came back.  
Ariana ran down the hallway and crashed into Clint. “Clint!” She shouted in excitement.  
He chuckled and stood down to scoop her into his arms. “How ya doin' Ari?” He asked the three year old.  
“Great!” she chirped. Clint had become close to the Ari since she and her mother were first brought to SHIELD several months ago. He had taken care of the young girl while Natasha was being cleared to become an agent. Once they were partnered together, Natasha was allowed to care for her daughter once more.   
“She missed you,” Natasha informed him as she walked out of the bedroom carrying a small duffel bag.   
“Of course she did!” Clint winked, tickling Ari. The girl started giggling and squealing, trying to escape his grasp. Natasha smiled fondly at the pair.  
“Ready to go?” Natasha asked. She was nervous to go on this mission. It would be her first mission with Clint since she joined SHIELD. It also meant that she would have to leave her daughter with someone she didn't yet trust. Clint and Coulson both assured her that Ariana would be perfectly safe with Maria and that she could be trusted. Natasha was wary but allowed it. There wasn't much choice in the matter.  
“Yep,” Clint answered when he stopped tickling Ari. The little girl was giggling, still out of breath from the tickle-attack.  
“Let's go then,” Natasha grabbed her own duffel bag from the ground by the door and she and Clint walked out of her apartment with Ari. “Where's your bag?” Natasha, noticing Clint didn't have his duffel or his bow.  
“My quarters,” he answered, “We'll stop there before heading to Maria's office.” They crossed the hallway to Clint's on-base apartment so Clint could grab his stuff. He didn't even put Ari down as he slung his bag over his shoulder.   
“One sec,” Clint said, “I just gotta grab something out of my room.” He left Natasha in the living room of the apartment, taking Ari with him.  
“Okay Ari,” he said, once they were out of ear-shot, “I need you to keep a secret for me.” Ari grinned and nodded her head rapidly.   
“I can keep secret for you! I be spy like Mama!” She whispered excitedly.  
Clint chuckled, “Okay, I got a present for her, but we can't give it to her until after the mission, okay?” Ari nodded, a serious expression on her face. Clint chuckled again. “I've got a present for you too, baby girl. You can have it when we see Maria.”  
Ariana's face lit up like it was Christmas. “A present for me?” She asked in wonder.  
“All for you, Princess.” Clint smiled. He took the small package that was Natasha's gift out of his bedside table drawer, stuffing it into his bag. He took a larger package from his closet and gave it to Ari to hold. “This one is yours, but you can't open it yet.” Clint informed the three year old. She pouted, but obeyed, holding the gift close to her body. He smiled dotingly at her before exiting his room.   
“All set,” he said as he approached Natasha. She eyed the package in Ari's arms curiously, but didn't say a word. The trio left Clint's apartment, walking through the halls of the base to Maria's office.   
Clint knocked on Maria's open door, signaling they were there. Maria looked up from her desk and smiled at Ari. Since she met the little girl, Maria had become wrapped around her finger. She loved Ari and was happy that Natasha was willing to let her stay with her until the end of the mission.   
“Hello, Ari,” Maria stood up to give Ari a hug once Clint set her on the floor. Ari ran over and hugged Maria before turning away to face Clint.  
“Can I open now?” She pleaded. Clint chuckled and nodded his head. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Ariana tore the paper off the package, revealing two items: a hawk and a spider stuffed animals. “For me?” Ari asked in awe of the gifts.   
“All for you, Princess,” he repeated his answer form earlier.  
“Clint, you didn't have to-” Natasha started to say.  
“I wanted to,” he smiled, interrupting her. She smiled her thanks and watched her daughter inspect the toys thoroughly before she started to play with them. Ari named the hawk, ястреб and the spider, паук. Natasha smiled at her choice of names, simple but perfect.   
“We'd better get going,” Clint murmured in her ear low enough that Ari wouldn't hear him. Natasha pulled her attention away from her daughter and looked to him.   
“Okay,” she said softly. She was nervous about leaving her daughter. She didn't know how Ari would react to her and Clint both not being around for a few days. She was also worried about everything that could go wrong on the mission that would make her coming home a problem. She didn't want to leave Ariana without her mother.   
“Hey, it's gonna be fine.” Clint tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back.” He assured her.   
She nodded, “okay.” Handing the smaller duffel bag to Maria, Natasha said, “All of her stuff is in here. There are some toys and coloring books. She's a pretty low- maintenance kid. Just make sure she doesn't eat too many sweets?”   
“Of course, she'll be perfectly fine, Natasha.” Maria smiled reassuringly. She took Ari's duffel and placed it under her desk.   
“Thank you,” Natasha smiled at Maria. She turned and knelt down next to her daughter, who was mesmerized by her new toys.   
“Look Mama! Ястреб!” She showed her mother the hawk, “and паук,” and showed her mom the spider.   
“They're lovely, baby,” She smiled. “Sweetie, Mama has to go now. I will be back soon okay?” Natasha put on a mask so Ari didn't see how scared Natasha's was to leave her.   
“Okay, Mama! I miss you!” Ari stood up and hugged her mother. Natasha kissed her head and squeezed her tightly.   
“Be good for Maria okay, baby?”  
“I be good, Mama!” Ari smiled.  
“Good,” Natasha smiled, standing up. Clint bent down to the three year old's level next.  
“We'll be back soon, baby girl.” He kissed Ari and hugged her. Ari squeezed him tightly and whispered a thank you in his ear.  
“They will protect you while we are gone. Keep them close, and you will always be safe,” He whispered to the girl.   
She nodded and released him. He stood and waved goodbye, ushering a now quiet Natasha out of the door. They walked in silence towards the hanger, and their awaiting quinjet.  
“She'll be alright, Tasha,” Clint brushed the back of her hand with his.  
She nodded but didn't say anything.  
They loaded onto their quinjet, Clint piloting , and took off to their first mission as partners.

 

“Natasha, look out!”   
Natasha barely had time to register his warning before everything went black. 

When she came to, she smelled smoke. She tried to sit up, but her body was pinned down. The air was heavy with black smoke and ash.  
“Natasha!” She could hear her name being called distantly.  
“I'm here!” She rasped, her throat raw.  
She saw Clint picking his way through the debris to get to her. He came all the way up beside her, examining her body for any injuries.  
“'M fine,” she slurred, her head hurt and his vision going blurry.  
“Like hell you are,” Clint helped her to her feet once he saw she was mostly okay. He suspected that she had a concussion. When he grabbed her arm, though, she hissed in pain.  
“Broken?” He asked. She nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and maneuvered them out of the burning warehouse.   
Once outside, Natasha took a deep breath, her head clearing a little.   
“Ready to go home?” Clint asked. Natasha glared at him. She had been ready to leave since they got here.   
It had just been a big mess to begin with. They were supposed to take out a weapons dealer after learning any information they could. They had been compromised on the second day. A firefight ensued and they had taken cover in the warehouse. The men that were after them, found them. Clint and Natasha led them into the building, after rigging it to blow. Natasha got caught inside when one of the bad guys knocked her out from behind.   
After the building exploded, Clint when in after Natasha. He found her and now, here they were, waiting for transport home.  
“We failed,” Natasha said gloomily.   
“We didn't,” Clint assured. “We took out their leader. I found his body in there when   
I was looking for you. We're done here.” He explained as he helped support her weight. She didn't need his help. She could stand on her own, but it was nice to have someone to lean on.  
“We're done?” She asked, hopeful.  
“Let's go home, Tasha,” He led her away from the wreckage. They could hear sirens in the distance and knew they had to get out of there quickly.   
Natasha pushed away from him and took off in a run toward their safe-house. Clint did the same, taking a different route. She was the first back, followed a few minutes later by Clint slipping inside.  
“They have a quinjet on the way, about an hour out. Pack up,” he ordered. With a smile he added, “We're going home.”  
Natasha was relieved to hear the words. She would get to see her baby girl. 

After debriefs were done, Natasha made her way through the halls of the base. Clint followed her. They were both excited to be able to see Ariana. They turned down the last hallway before stopping in front of the door to Maria's office. Inside, they could hear happy squealing from a child and the calmer tone of an adult.  
Natasha knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before going inside.   
“Mama!” Ari squealed when she saw her mother. Ari stood up from where she had been playing and ran at Natasha, who crouched down to Ari's level.  
“Hi, my love,” Natasha greeted, wrapping the three year old in a tight hug.  
“Mama back!” Ari cheered. “Clint!” She cheered once she noticed the archer standing behind her mother. She detached herself from Natasha and ran at Clint who scooped her up into the air.  
Ari giggled adorably before wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. When she pulled away she looked very serious. Pointing a finger at Clint she scolded, “you were s'posed to keep Mama safe. She has boo-boo! You broked your pwomise!” Ariana pouted her bottom lip in disapproval.  
Natasha and Maria cracked up at the surprised and embarrassed look on Clint's face.  
“I'm sorry, Ariana. I did the best I could.” He apologized. Natasha and Maria were still laughing. Ari turned to look at her mother with a stern look.  
“You were s'posed to be careful!” She scolded.  
Natasha sobered quickly, remorse written across her features. “I'm sorry, baby.” She held her hands out to take Ariana from Clint. Natasha's wrist was in a cast, broken. It was difficult, but Natasha settled Ari on her hip, mindful of her own injury.  
“S'okay, Mama. Just be careful-er next time,” Ari kissed her mother's cheek and everyone chuckled.  
“Of course, my love.” Natasha appeased.  
“Who's hungry?” Clint asked out of the blue. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him that said 'really?' He just shrugged.  
“As fun as it's been,” Maria said, “you need to get out. I have paperwork to do and don't need any more distractions.” It was clear that Maria just wanted them gone so they could be together and have some time to rest. Though, she probably did have work to finish.  
Maria ushered the group of three out of her office and closed the door behind them. Not before Ariana called out, “See you soon, Maria!”  
Natasha and Clint chuckled at the three year old and walked away from the office. They made their way back to Natasha's apartment on base. Once there, they unpack their bags and sat down to relax. Natasha sat on the couch in the living-room of her apartment while Ariana played on the floor with her hawk and spider stuffed toys. She had an array of other items as well, including army guys, barbie dolls, and cars. She may be a girl, but that didn't mean she always liked girlie things.  
“You guys hungry?” Clint asked as he walked into the apartment. He had gone to his own rooms to change and shower before coming back to Natasha's.  
“Yeah!” Ari gasped excitedly. Natasha chuckled and added her own yes.  
“Whadya say we go get some.....pizza!” Clint suggested. Ari squealed a yes and jumped up to run at Clint. He lifted her easily and held her on his hip. “You comin' Nat?” He asked when she didn't move to get up.  
“Sure,” she smiled, standing. She grabbed her purse and keys then they headed out. Clint pulled Natasha up against him, his arm wrapped around her waist. On his other side, Ari sat happily on his hip, babbling away about what she did while Mama and Clint were away.  
Natasha and Clint were not dating, but it was clear that they cared about each other more than average partners would. Ari adopted Clint as her new Papa almost as soon as Clint brought them here. Ari didn't call Clint 'Papa', but it would come as no surprise if she chose to. They were a tight-knit group of three. Clint was protective of Ariana and Natasha. Natasha was protective of Clint as well as her daughter.  
Natasha, surprisingly, seemed perfectly comfortable with Clint's open affection towards her. As it was, she didn't pull away from him when he put his arm around her. She actually rather liked it. It made her feel safe. She knew he would never try to hurt her or her daughter. It was the reason she let him bring her to SHIELD in the first place.   
“Where we goin', Clint?” Ariana asked as they walked the halls of the New York base.   
“We're going out to eat. You wanted pizza right? We're going to my favorite pizza place in New York!” Clint explained animatedly.  
Ari's eyes grew wide with wonder, “really?”   
“Yep!” Clint smiled. Ari's face broke out into a huge grin. “We get to leave base!?”   
Clint chuckled.  
“Yes, my love,” Natasha chuckled along with Clint.   
“Yay!” Ariana cheered. The adults laughed as Ari explained the great adventure they were to have in New York.

 

A few days after they got back from their first mission, Clint had to go on a solo mission. He needed to take out the leader of a drug dealing operation. Ari refused to let him go when he had come to say goodbye.  
“Sweetie, Clint needs to go.” Natasha tried to pulled her daughter from Clint's leg where she was clinging on for life. “He'll be back in a week.”  
“No!” Ariana cried. She refused to let go of his leg. Clint was chuckling, also trying to convince Ari to let go.  
“Baby girl, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back,” He lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.  
“No! Don't want you to go!” Ariana cried.  
“I'm going to come back, baby girl,” Clint assured the three year old. Ariana only whimpered in protest.  
“I don't understand what's wrong Ariana. This isn't the first mission one of is leaving for a mission ,” Natasha said, “why are you so scared this time?”  
“'Cause last time you said you come back safe. You not come back safe! You lied! He not go now! He promised to be safe! He safe here!” Ariana screamed.  
Natasha hid her face in her hands, not knowing how to deal with her daughter. Ariana had never thrown a tantrum like this before. She had always been sweet and easy-going. But since they came to SHIELD, Ariana has gotten spoiled by everyone. She has been more open about things and more demanding of attention.  
Natasha blamed herself for this change. She knew coming with Clint would change their lives, even if this wasn't exactly what she had in mind at the time. Natasha was furious with herself for letting her daughter act this way.  
“Ariana, calm yourself. Now,” Natasha looked sternly down at her daughter. Ari quieted, but kept on pouting.  
“Clint needs to go. He will be back in a week. Let go of him and come with me. We need to talk about a few things,” Natasha looked at Clint to put her down. Once he did, Natasha took Ari's hand and led her to the door.  
“Good luck on your mission Clint. We will see you when you get home,” Natasha smiled at him.  
“Bye Tash,” he walked over and pulled her into a quick hug. Then squatted down beside Ariana. “Alright, listen to your mother and I'll be back soon. I love you, baby girl.” He hugged Ari quickly, not wanting to get caught in her grasp again.  
“I love you, Clint,” Ariana sniffled.  
Clint leaned in to whisper into Natasha's ear, “I love you, too, Tasha.” He pulled back and winked. She blushed but didn't say anything.   
Natasha led Ariana out of Clint's apartment, across the hall, and into their own rooms. Natasha looked at Ari, who had her head bowed and a few tears falling. Kneeling beside her, Natasha lifted Ari's chin with her finger.  
“Love, it is alright. He will be back soon. You know this. This is what we do. Why the tears Little Bird?” Natasha wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Clint had started calling Ariana 'Little Bird' when he caught her trying to jump off the bed and fly. Soon, everyone had started referring to Ariana as 'little bird.'  
“I don't want him get hurt,” Ariana explained.   
“I don't either, but this is our job. We don't get hurt very much and there is little chance he will get hurt on this mission, darling. You need not worry about this. Alright?” Natasha held Ariana's face between her hands and looked into the younger girl's eyes. Ariana nodded.  
“Good. Let's eat some lunch, then we can go have some fun. We can see what Director Fury is up to?” Natasha smirked mischievously.  
“Okay!” Ariana cheered, her tears forgotten for now.  
The two ate some sandwiches for lunch, then proceeded to sniff out Fury. He was doing paperwork in his office.  
Natasha devised a prank for him. She would give a water gun to Ariana and Phil. She even got Maria in on the joke. There would be two teams, Ariana and Phil, and Natasha and Maria. Maria would get Fury to come out of his office and when he did, both teams would attack from either side.  
“Ready?” Natasha spoke into the walkie talkie. They were toy talkies that Clint had bought for them all for something fun to do along with the water guns and a few other toys.   
“Ready,” came the eager reply from her daughter, accompanied by Phil and Maria.  
Fury walked out of his office and started down the hallway. Natasha was waiting around the corner of one corridor with Maria, while Phil and Ari were down another. Once Fury was between the two teams, Natasha said “Go!” into the walkie talkie.  
They converged on Fury. Spraying him with water and laughing. Surprising them all, Fury whipped out his own water gun. There was laughing and shrieking from all of them, Ariana's being the loudest.  
When their games were done, Fury tackled Ariana playfully, tickling her until she screeched. Fury was very fond of Ariana, as most anyone else who had spent time with her since she came to SHIELD. Nick Fury was very much like a grandfather to Ariana. The only people who saw this, though, were present, all but one.  
“Well, that was fun,” Phil smiled at the group.  
“It was,” Fury agreed, “but now we've got to get back to work.” Fury handed the soaking three year old to her mother and left the group. Phil followed him closely behind, leaving Natasha and Ariana with Maria.  
“Would you two like to come over for movies and dinner?” Maria offered. “I'm done for the day and could use some time to relax.”   
It was only 3 P.M., but Natasha agreed anyway. She had healed since her last mission. It had only been a few days, but her enhancers allowed it so that, even broken bones, could heal quickly. Natasha figured she should be training, but decided it couldn't hurt to wait another day before she resumed her training. 

It was now 7 P.M., and Ariana was falling asleep in Maria's couch as they watched The Little Mermaid. Maria and Natasha were talking quietly, so they didn't disrupt Ariana.  
“So how are things with Clint?” Maria asked curiously.  
“What do you mean?” Natasha deflected.  
“You know exactly what I mean. The fact that you two are in love? That he is like a father to Ariana? Seriously, how is everything with him?” Maria inquired.  
Natasha hesitated. She didn't know how much she wanted to share with Maria. The two had become good friends, especially since Maria kept Ariana safe on their last mission.  
“We are...good. He is such a good man. He loves Ari and she loves him.” Natasha said.   
“And what about you?” Maria raised an eyebrow.  
“What about me?” Natasha shrugged.  
“Come on, Nat. You love him, admit it,” Maria pushed.  
“Yes,” Natasha spoke quietly. “I think I do.” There was a small smile playing at her lips.  
“And you guys aren't dating yet?” Maria scoffed. She thought they should just get together already.   
Natasha shrugged again. “I don't know if he wants that.”  
“Don't be ridiculous Natasha. Of course he does! He wants you and he wants Ariana. The three of you make a perfect family!” Maria declared.  
Natasha looked over at Ariana, asleep on the couch across from them. She thought about how amazing Clint was with Ari. What a great father he was to her. Natasha also thought about how much Clint cared about her as well. He was always around to help her out or just be with her. He was a great partner on missions and off.   
Natasha didn't say anything and Maria dropped the subject.

 

One week later, Clint strolled through the halls of SHIELD looking for Natasha and Ariana. He had gotten back and finished with his debriefs before going to look for the girls in their apartment. When he didn't find them there, he checked the gym. He'd been looking for them in all there usually hiding places but couldn't find them anywhere.  
He finally decided that he needed some rest, so he went back to his apartment on base to get some sleep.  
When he opened the door he was shocked. Natasha and Ariana stood in the middle of the room with a hand made, paper banner that read 'Welcome Home' in colorful paint.   
Ariana yelled, “Surprise!” when he walked in.  
“Hey, baby girl!” he dropped his duffel bag and scooped up Ari, who giggled happily.  
“Yay! You back!” she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.  
“Yup!” He smiled and laughed back.   
Natasha came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Welcome home,” she whispered in his ear. “We missed you.”  
“Oh did you now?” he smirked back.  
“Mhm,” she purred. Natasha chose to do something bold and kissed him on the lips tenderly.  
“Mama love Clint!” Ariana exclaimed. The two adults broke apart from the kiss chuckling.  
“I do,” Natasha agreed.  
Clint's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. It was the first time Natasha had admitted to being in love with Clint.  
“Say it,” Clint requested.  
“I love you,” Tasha answered.  
He pulled her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. It was an awkward embrace, as he was still holding Ariana, but he made it work.  
She pulled away from him, smiling.  
“Glad your back,” Natasha said, still in his embrace.  
“Me too. Now I have both my girls with me, everything is perfect.” He kissed Ariana's cheek and she giggled.  
“Mama?”  
“Yes, my love?”   
“Is Clint my Papa?” Ariana asked. She figured since Clint had called her 'his girl' and 'baby girl' all the time that there was a reason. Natasha was a little taken aback by the question. It didn't surprise her really, just stunned.  
“Do you want him to be?” Was her response. Clint looked equally as stunned.  
“Yes!” Ari declared. Clint's eyes widened in surprise, then a joyous smile spread across his face.  
“Clint?” Natasha asked. “Do you want t-”  
“Yes,” he blurted out. Natasha smiled.   
“Well, Ariana, I guess you have a daddy.” Natasha smiled at her daughter.  
“Papa!” Ariana cried out in happiness then hugged Clint tightly.  
“You sure about this, Tasha?” Clint asked. Natasha could see fear lurking around the edges of his eyes.  
“Of course,” she assured him. “But we can talk about it later if you want.” She said in his ear so that Ari wouldn't hear. He nodded his assent.   
“Alright then, how about we eat some dinner?” Clint offered. He plopped Ariana down on the couch next to her toys and moved toward his kitchen. Natasha smiled at her daughter then followed him.  
“Tasha are you sure you want me to be her father?” Clint asked once they were alone in the kitchen. Ariana stayed in the living-room playing on the couch with her hawk and spider stuffed toys. She rarely let the things out of her sight.  
“You are already more of a father to her than I could imagine. I want what's best for her and you are exactly that.” Natasha insisted.  
“Okay,” he contemplated something for a moment. “Do you want me to...adopt her?” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He was nervous to ask.  
“Yes, I do,” she placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his eye. “I really do. You are such a great father to her already,” she cupped a hand against his cheek. “If anything were to happen to me, I know she will be safe with you.”  
He grabbed her wrist gently, holding her hand against his face. “Nothing will happen to you,” he promised. “To either of you. I won't let it.”   
“I know,” she smiled up at him lovingly.  
“So...” Clint spoke after a few silent moments of just staring at each other. “what does this mean for us?”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. “What do you want it to mean?” she answered his question with her own.  
“I want you, Tasha. I have since I first saw your protectiveness for your daughter.” He declared.  
“I want you, too.” She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“Yeah?”  
“Definitely,” she smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes into the now-heated kiss, they heard a cry from the living-room.  
“Mama!” Ariana cried out.  
Natasha sprinted into the room where her daughter was playing, a worried look on her face. “What's wrong, my love?” She knelt in front of the toddler. Ariana was holding her arm against her body. She was on the floor, crying.  
“I fell Mama,” the three year old whimpered.  
“Ah, baby, are you hurt?” Natasha asked, reaching for the arm her daughter clutched to her chest. Ariana flinched away and whimpered.  
“Mama it hurt,” Ari sniffled. Clint was kneeling on the other side of Natasha.  
“It's alright, baby girl. Let us look so we can make it better,” Clint insisted.  
Ariana mewled, but held out her arm for her mother to inspect. As soon as Natasha touched it, Ariana cried out in pain.  
“Broken?” Clint asked, looking at Natasha.  
“Possibly,” She answered. “Call Coulson? I'll bring her down to medical to have it checked out.”  
Natasha scooped Ariana into her arms and headed toward the door of the apartment. Clint whipped out his phone and dialed Coulson's number, following close behind Natasha.

An hour later, the three of them, plus Coulson, sat in an exam room, waiting for the results of the x-rays.   
“Well it doesn't appear to be broken, just a bad sprain,” Dr. Marcus said as she walked through the door. “We should still wrap it up to keep it immobile as it heals. It will probably take two weeks to fully heal.” She explained.  
Natasha let out a relieved sigh that Ariana hadn't broken her arm. Clint gaze her hand a squeeze in support.   
“Thank you doctor,” Phil said, following the doctor out.   
Clint and Natasha had informed Coulson of their plans to make Clint Ariana's father. Phil was happy for them, and their new relationship.  
“Ready to go back home, princess?” Clint asked Ariana, who was falling asleep in her mother's arms.  
“Mhm,” she mumbled, nodding against Natasha's shoulder.  
“Okay, we're almost done her. The doctor is going to wrap up your arm so it can get better, then we can go.”   
“'M'kay, Papa,” Ariana mumbled. Clint beamed in pride at the name.

Later, when they were all back at Natasha's apartment, Clint and Tasha tucked the already asleep Ariana into bed. They had gone back to Tasha's room and were laying in bed. Tasha's head, resting on Clint's chest, when he spoke.  
“She called me Papa, Tasha. She want's me to be here Papa.” She could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Yes, she does. She loves you very much Clint.” Natasha kissed his chest.  
“I love her very much.” he brushed his fingers through her hair, “I love you very much much, too.” He confessed.  
“I love you, too, My hawk.” Natasha closed her eyes, content.  
“Sleep, my spider.” He kissed her head.  
The last thing she said before drifting off to sleep was, “you're a great father, Clint.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

A New Life Ch 3

 

 

It took about two weeks for Ari's arm to heal completely. The entire time she had the brace on her wrist, she pretended it was one of Natasha's widow's bites. She ran around base pretending to zap the agents. Many didn't know what she was trying to do, the ones that did played along, falling to the floor as if she got them.

A lot of the SHIELD agents signed the brace in sharpie. Ariana got excited anytime someone asked to sign it. By the time it was time to take it off, she didn't want to part with it. Clint and Natasha chuckled when she pouted.

“But I don' wannit off!” She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, crossing her little arms over her chest.

“Baby, don't you want to be able to do gymnastics again?” Natasha bribed her daughter so she would cooperate.

Ariana seemed to think this over for a minute before smiling and nodding her head. “Yeah!” she exclaimed.

“Okay, then you need to let the doctor take of the brace,” Clint explained to the three year old.

“Fine,” she huffed an exasperated sigh.

Clint chuckled at her dramatics and called the doctor back over. He had left the family alone while Ariana was arguing about the brace. Doctor Marcus returned to them and started the process of removing the brace. Once it was off, her double checked her wrist, making sure it had healed completely.

Finally, he deemed her fit to return to activities such as gymnastics, informing Clint and Natasha to make sure she didn't over do it. She still had to gain a bit of strength back in the muscle from its disuse of the last two weeks.

As they left the medical wing of the base, Ariana was perched on her mother's hip. She kept babbling about how Clint and Natasha were the best Mama and Papa in the world and how much she loved them. It went on and on. Clint and Natasha smiled and laughed as the three year old girl talked.

 

 

A week later, Clint was going to ask Natasha out on their first official date as a couple. He asked Maria if she would be okay with babysitting Aria for the night, to which she replied in the affirmative.

“Hey, Tasha,” Clint called to her from the living-room as he entered the apartment they now shared. She came out of Ari's bedroom a few minutes later.

“Hey,” she said quietly. “I just got Ariana down for a nap.” She walked over to him and he wrapped her in his arms. She sighed and relaxed against him. “Mm, hi.” She smiled up at him.

“Hi, back,” she kissed her forehead and pulled her over to the couch, pulling her down into his lap.

“How did the debrief go?” Natasha ask. Clint had just gotten back from a two-day mission. He was sent to kill an arms dealer. The man never knew what hit him.

“Fine. Mission was a cake walk.” He held her closer against his body and buried his face in her hair.

She chuckled at his playfulness and snuggled further into him. It was silent for a few minutes as she listened to his heartbeat and he stroked her hair.

“So,” he said. “I have an idea...”

“And what would that be?” She smirked.

“I wanna take you on a date.” He stated.

She looked at him curiously, amused. “And what would that entail?”

“Well...I was thinking,” he started, “that I could take you out to dinner at a nice restaurant and maybe after, I take you to a movie?” He phrased it as a question.

“Hmm,” she hummed in thought. “Sounds nice. When do you want to go?” She asked, playing with his fingers, tracing hers across his palm.

“Friday night?” He suggested.

“What about Ariana?” Natasha asked, though she wasn't to concerned. She knew someone would be around to babysit, probably.

“I already asked Maria if she would take care of her. She said of course, she would love to spend time with her.” Clint answered.

“Okay,” Natasha smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips. They let the kiss grow more intense, but didn't take it very far. After a few minutes, Natasha pulled away and smiled at him. “Alright lover boy, we've got to get Ariana up from her nap.” Natasha stood up from his lap and offered him a hand up.

He huffed a sigh and levered himself off the couch. The two spies journeyed into Ari's room to rouse her from sleep. She was laying on her back in her 'big girl bed'. The blanket was clutched in one hand while her other was fisted beside her head. Her nose was scrunched up and her foot twitched.

Natasha smiled down at her daughter and Clint wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“I can't believe I get to be her papa.” Clint whispered in Tasha's ear.

She leaned backward into him, turning her head to kiss his temple. “I wouldn't want anyone else to help me raise her,” she whispered back. “You'll be the best father, Clint.”

He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” They watch Ariana sleep for a few more minutes before Clint spoke again, “we should wake her up soon.”

“Yeah,” Natasha frowned. “I know. But she is so peaceful when she sleeps.”

Ari's faced had smoothed out since they walked in. She no longer looked like she was about to sneeze. Now she looked content. Her fist had uncurled and was still by her head. The blanket was still clutched in the other hand.

“I know. But it's almost time to go for dinner.” Clint kissed her head and moved to the sit next to Ariana. “Ari, it's time to wake up baby.” He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and shook it gently. “Come on baby girl, gotta get up now.”

“Mmm-no,” she whined, half asleep. She swatted at his hand and turned over.

Natasha chuckled and moved closer. “Naptime's over, Ariana. Time to get up.” Natasha used her 'mother voice', the one she used when she was serious about getting something done.

“But Mama...”

“Now, please,” Natasha smiled at her daughter.

“The sooner you get up, the sooner we go get dinner. It's your turn to pick the place,” Clint bribed.

“I pick?” Ariana asked excitedly, a wide smiled grew on her face.

“Of course,” Clint smiled back.

“Pizza!” She cheered and the two adults laughed. Pizza had become Ariana's favorite food upon moving to America.

 

 

 

Friday night came and Clint was nervous for his date with Natasha, but not as nervous as Natasha was.

Maria had invited Natasha to get ready in her apartment so that Clint wouldn't see her before it was time for the date. Maria thought it would be a good idea to surprise him. It also gave Natasha a chance to get Aria settled in with Maria for the night. She would be staying over at Maria's so Clint and Natasha could have alone time after their date.

Natasha insisted that they wouldn't need to be alone 'like that', but Maria ignored her. The two spies had been dancing around each other long enough, in Maria's opinion. She was hoping they would finally do something about it tonight.

“I don't know where we're going, how am I supposed to know what to where?” Natasha questioned at she stared at Maria's closet. Natasha didn't have anything appropriate for a date. Mostly she own work out attire, training gear and mission gear. Nothing girlie or frilly that would work for a date. So Maria was letting the younger girl borrow one of her outfits.

“How about these?” Maria held up a pair of tight black jeans and a lacy purple blouse. “He'll love this.” Maria smirked.

“Really?” Natasha contemplated the suggested outfit. “But how am I supposed to know if it's appropriate for the location? I wish I had more intel to go on!” Natasha sighed, frustrated.

Maria chuckled, “This isn't a mission, Tasha. You are supposed to know his every move. He wants to take you to a nice dinner and a movie. The latter will help you decide your outfit. He wouldn't take you to a movie if he was going to make you dress up really fancy.” Maria explained to the nervous assassin.

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked skeptically. She didn't know how to do the 'dating' thing as a normal person. Usually she worked missions in fancy outfits on the arm of millionaire drug lords and arms dealers.

“Completely sure. Wear this, he will love it!” Maria held the out to her.

Natasha hesitantly reached out for it, but finally took it from Maria. The older woman pushed her toward the bathroom to go change. Once the door was closed, Maria pilfered her closet for shoes to go with the ensemble.

A few minutes later, Tasha emerged from the bathroom, clad in the tight, black jeans. The top hugged her curves in all the right places. The neckline dipped low in the front, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. She looked gorgeous.

“Wow,” Maria stated.

“Wow?” Natasha smirked.

“Um, yeah. Tasha, don't take this the wrong way, but you're kinda hot,” Maria raked her gaze over Natasha's body. Natasha could see the envy in the older woman's eyes. She could also see the hidden lust. Maria wasn't into women, not that Natasha knew of, but that didn't stop her from checking out Natasha and finding her attractive.

Natasha chuckled at the comment but didn't respond. She sauntered over to the floor length mirror and observed herself in the reflection.

“Thank you,” Natasha said quietly after a few minutes of observing herself. She did look really good in this outfit. All thanks to Maria for letting her borrow clothes. It made Natasha feel like an idiot for not having any cute outfits for dating. Even Maria, who didn't go out often due to her commitment to her job, had date clothes.

“No problem,” Maria placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I'll take you shopping next time though. Can't have you looking better than me in my own clothing,” the older woman nudged Nat's shoulder playfully.

“Oh no, couldn't have that now, could we?” Natasha smirked.

“Brat,” Maria shoved Natasha playfully again. Natasha gaped at her then moved to wrestle with her. They were acting like teenage sisters. It was silly and they were laughing loud enough to draw Ariana's attention from the TV in the living-room.

Ariana peaked around the doorway, “Mama? Auntie Ria?” she called. She was curious about the laughing coming from the two older women.

Maria and Natasha separated from each other, laughing and trying to catch their breath. Their wrestling match had turned into a tickling match to find out who was more ticklish.

“It's okay, baby,” Natasha bent down to pick up her daughter. “We were playing.”

“Oh! Okay!” The little girl smiled brightly. Natasha handed Ari off to Maria and twirled around for her to look at the clothes they had chosen.

“Oooh! Mama look so pretty!” Ariana cooed.

“Thank you, Baby,” Natasha smiled sweetly at Ari.

“Okay,” Maria piped up, “now to pick out shoes!”

 

 

 

Clint was pacing the living-room in his apartment. He was nervously waiting for it to be eight o'clock. Phil sat on the couch watching him with an amused smirk.

“Clint, relax,” Phil stated. “It's just dinner and a movie. It's Natasha for goodness sake. You guys have hung out plenty of times,” he tried to assure the archer that all was going to be fine.

“Yeah, but it's never been a date for us,” Clint argued. “And we've always had Ariana with us. I don't know if I can do this!” Clint continued to pace back and forth. He was working himself up into a panic attack.

“Barton, calm down.” Coulson used his _I'm-Your-Handler-Do-What-I-Say_ voice. 

Clint paused in his movement and took a few deep breaths. He focused on his ability to stay calm and still for hours as a sniper, using it to bring himself to focus now. Once he had himself under control he turned to face the older agent.

“Everything will be fine. Just a dinner and a movie. No need to freak out about this,” he reassured his agent. Clint nodded in understanding. He trusted Phil's judgment. He believed the older man when he said everything would be fine.

“You good now?” Phil asked after a few moments.

“Yeah.”

“Good, because it's time to go,” Phil nodded to the clock on the wall that displayed the time, ten minutes before eight.

 

 

 

Clint knocked on the door to Maria's on-base apartment at exactly eight o'clock. Natasha had Maria open the door because she was too nervous to do anything but pace around the bedroom. Ariana sat on the bed watching her mother after Maria left the room.

“Mama look scared,” Ariana looked sad.

“No sweetie. Mama isn't scared. Just a little bit nervous,” Natasha smiled gently at her daughter.

“Why?” Ari's face changed from sad to perplexed.

“Because I'm going on a date with Clint,” she explained to the three year old. It just confused the girl more.

“Never mind sweetie. Why don't you go say hi to Clint. I'll be out in a minute, okay?” Natasha shooed her daughter out of the room. The small red haired girl ran out to the living-room to Clint.

“Papa!” She could hear he daughter calling out.

Natasha looked at herself in the mirror.

“Okay, it's just Clint. Nothing to worry about.” She assured herself before she heard Maria calling her to come out of the bedroom.

As she entered the living-room, she saw Clint holding Ariana on his hip. She was talking about how pretty Mama was and had his undivided attention.

Maria cleared her throat. Clint looked up and noticed Natasha, for the first time, in her borrowed outfit. The jeans and top clinging to all the right places and the heels making her a fair few inches taller than normal, bringing her height to just a couple inches below his.

“Hey,” Clint smiled at her, entranced by her beauty.

“Hi,” she said quietly, a smile playing on her lips. She knew the affect she could have on men, but when Clint looked at her that way, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Ready to go?” Clint asked.

“Sure,” she smiled back.

Natasha kissed Ariana on the head and told her to behave for Aunt Maria. Clint did the same and then they were off on their first date.

Clint brought Natasha to nice Italian restaurant called La Casa Bella. It wasn't a huge place, but it had a good selection of food and a cozy atmosphere. There was music playing over the speakers. It was soft and romantic, but not cheesy. They were brought to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from everything where they could get some privacy.

They took their seats and the waiter asked for their drink orders. She left, giving them some time to look over the menu.

“What are you thinking of having?” Clint asked Natasha. He was watching her read her menu. When she looked up, her green eyes met his blue-gray ones. She smiled at him.

“Um, I'm not sure,” she said. “Nothing big though. I want dessert.” She smirked.

Clint laughed, “Okay then.” He glanced down at the menu, going straight to the different entrees they had. He saw what he wanted after a few minutes of looking. “I know what I want.” He announced.

“Good for you,” she smirked again, eyes still on her menu. “I haven't decided if I want soup or salad or pasta.”

“Why not soup and salad? Forget the pasta, I can make pasta at home.” he boasted.

Natasha arched a perfect eyebrow, but kept her eyes down, “Oh? And you can't make soup or salad at home?” She asked sarcastically.

The archer chuckled, “I guess I could. I was just trying to help,” he smiled like a loon. She finally looked up at him and noticed his smile.

“What?” she asked amused.

He looked away and coughed when she caught him staring. “Oh, um, nothing.” He looked flustered and embarrassed.

A bit of confusion flashed in Natasha's eyes. “Oh.” She frowned. “Okay,” she wasn't sure what just happened. Why was he embarrassed? Did he not really like her? Did she look stupid? These thoughts clouded her head. It took a minute for her to realize he had spoken to her.

“Tasha?”

“Hm, what?” She looked up at him. Now he was the confused one.

“Everything okay? You look nervous...” He stated. He hoped he hadn't offended her somehow. It would be just like him to screw this up before it really even started.

“Oh, yeah. I'm just confused.” She murmured shyly.

“Why?” Clint asked, perplexed. He reached across the table to take her hand in his. Just then the waiter came by to take their orders. Interrupting their conversation.

Natasha breathed in relief at the change and chance to gather her thoughts. Clint was annoyed at the interruption, but didn't say anything. Clint ordered the spaghetti and meatballs. Natasha ordered a cup of Italian Wedding soup and a small Caesar salad. The waiter collected the menus then moved on to put their orders in.

Natasha stayed silent after the waiter left, not wanting to voice her insecurities. Clint was still holding her hand. He squeezed it to get her attention, but she refused to look up at him.

“Tash, please don't lock me out. What's wrong?” he asked quietly. He hated that he had caused her to close herself off, he wished he knew what he did.

“Do you not like me? Do I look bad?” She played with her hair, nervous for his answer.

He blanched, “What? Of course I like you! You're amazing! And you looking beautiful! Why would you think I didn't like you?” He took both of her hands in his and hoped she would look up at him.

She did look up then, noticing the sincerity in his eyes and the concern there. She felt stupid for doubting his affections. He noticed the way her thoughts were going and spoke up again.

“Hey, don't do that. You are not stupid for feeling that. I shouldn't have gotten defensive like that. I just,” He blushed, “I just really like you. I thought you knew. I'm sorry I haven't made it more clear.”

Natasha smiled a bit, “I should've seen it. You show me all the time, especially with Ariana. I shouldn't have doubted it.” She squeezed his hand so he'd look at her again. “I'm sorry.”

“No,” he said, “no apologies. We were both being silly.” He assured her. “We're good now?” He hoped.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “And for the record,” she glanced down at the table, then looked up through her lashes playfully, “I like you too.” She whispered as if it were a secret for only him to hear. His breath caught in his throat. She laughed, her voice soft and husky.

“Tease,” he half whispered, half growled. She just smirked back.

The waiter soon arrived with their meals then disappeared once again. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each of the enjoying their food.

Natasha was enjoying her soup when Clint offered her a bite of spaghetti. He already had some in his mouth. She took the offered bite, a piece hanging from her mouth. She smiled at him as she slurped the spaghetti so it wouldn't dangle from her lips. Except she hadn't realized the other end was connected to Clint's lips. He smirked at her as their lips met in a simple brush of lips.

“Idiot,” she claimed affectionately.

“Your idiot,” he kissed her chastely on the lips. A real kiss, as opposed to the spaghetti mouth kiss.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. The two spies didn't talk much, just ate their food and smiled at each other like two stupid-in-love-teenagers. When the waiter asked if they wanted coffee or dessert, Natasha asked for the chocolate peanut butter pie. Clint declined the offer of dessert.

When Natasha looked at him curiously, since he loved anything with sugar, he simply replied, “I have another dessert in mind for later.” His eyes were dark with promise. Her breath caught in her throat. He smirked at her reaction.

“Tease,” she whispered. He winked at her.

Natasha finished her pie and Clint took the bill. He refused to let Natasha see it.

“How am I supposed to pay my half if I don't know what it is?” She questioned, pouting that he was withholding the bill from her.

“Simple, you're not paying. I am.” Clint informed her. “It's a date, remembering? The guy _always_ pays. It's tradition”

“That's stupid. This is the twenty-first century. Women can pay for their own food.” Natasha crossed her arms and pouted some more.

“Tasha, please. Just let me do this?” He asked gently. He really wanted to do this right. She softened her resolve and let him pay for the dinner. When she asked how much he had spent, he didn't tell her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't press the matter.

“Ready for a movie?” He asked, pulling her chair out for her as she stood. She grabbed her coat and shrugged it on. It wasn't cold yet, but the fall night was bound to get chilly.

“What are we going to see?” She asked, threading her arm through his. They strolled out of the restaurant together. The air outside was cool, making Natasha glad she brought her jacket.

“Well, there were two options, horror, or chick flick? Because those were the only two things playing tonight.” Clint offered. The theater they were going to was small and only played a couple of movies at the same time.

“That depends on which horror movie and chick flick are playing,” Natasha chuckled.

Clint smirked at the idea of Natasha agreeing to see a chick flick because she refused to see a horror film. “Silence of the Lambs or The Notebook.”

Natasha's face conveyed thinly veiled horror and disgust at the options. “How about no movie?” she suggested.

Clint laughed but allowed her choice of no movie. “Alright. No movie. What do you want to do instead?” He asked. They were walking down the city street. There weren't many people around right now. It was late, everyone was inside, home and safe.

“We could take a walk through the park.” She suggested with a shrug. She liked being outside and it was a nice night. Also, they could actually have a conversation. If they had gone to a movie they wouldn't be able to talk through it.

“Sure,” he smiled, willing to give her whatever she wanted. They headed in the direction of the nearest park. Natasha's head rested on Clint's shoulder as they walked. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

They walked through the park, finding a bench to sit on. Natasha rested her head against his shoulder again. She rather liked it, he made a good pillow.

“So I have something for you,” Clint interrupted the silence.

Natasha sat up and looked at him curiously. “What?”

He pulled a long blue box out of his coat. He opened it for her, revealing a silver necklace with a teardrop emerald dangling from the center. Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth.

“You...you bought me this?” she asked, astounded. Many men had given her jewels and gifts on missions when they wanted something from her, but this was different. Clint never asked for anything. He only wanted to give. She felt liked she owed him even more now.

“Yes,” he smiled. “I did. But I don't want anything in return. I just want to see you wear it,” he blushed and looked down at the necklace instead of at her.

“Put it on?” She asked, turning her back to her and lifting her hair away from her neck. Clint pulled it from the box and slipped it around her neck, clasping it in back. The pendant settled over her heart.

“Beautiful,” he whispered when she turned back around. He leaned in and kissed the jewel, sitting back to see a beautiful smile light up her face.

The two spies stood again to start walking back to the base. They were quiet for a while, just listening to the night sounds, to their footsteps. Neither one of them wanted to break the spell. Eventually, Natasha decided to speak up.

“So,” she said slowly, “Ari gave you permission to marry me.” It was blunt and Clint's reaction was hilarious. He spluttered and choked on his breath.

“Um,” he coughed. “Where did that come from?” He asked once he recovered from the shock of that information. It wasn't a shock that it was something Ariana had said, but rather that Natasha had shared it with him.

Natasha shrugged but said nothing.

“Well,” Clint continued, “what do you think of that idea?” He smile.

“Um,” Natasha blushed, “what do you think?” She wouldn't look up at him, that earlier fear of rejection surfacing again.

He cupped his hand under her chin, raising it so she would look him in the eye. “I like that idea.” He smiled. “Very much.”

She smiled back up at him, leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss. It became passionate and scorching and left them both breathless. They pulled away when the need to breathe became too much.

Resting their foreheads together, Natasha smiled, “I like that idea, too.” Clint beamed. “Very much,” she added, repeating him.

He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She laughed breathlessly and kissed back enthusiastically.

“Let's go home,” she whispered between kisses. He nodded and took her hand. The two walked back to base at a rushed pace, stealing kisses along the way.

Let's just say, Clint go this dessert when they got back.

 

 

( _A/N: I will continue this scene in a separate story. This is still only rated T, so no smut in this story. Sorry guys, guess you'll just have to wait. Also if you wish to see Clint's present to her, see end notes.)_

 

 

The next morning, Clint and Natasha walked to Maria's apartment to collect Ari. When they got there, Ari was dragging Maria around the rooms, playing some sort of game. The two spies walked in and as soon as she saw them, Ariana came crashing down the hallway, running into their legs, hugging them both. Natasha bent down to pick her up and kiss her forehead.

“Hey baby,” she said, “were you good for Aunt Maria?”

“Mhmm!” She nodded her head enthusiastically. “We did lotsa stuffs!”

Clint chuckled, “Good. Mama and I missed you lots.” He took the three year old from her mother's arm. Natasha went to collect her bags from Maria's guest room while said agent came out to say hi.

“Papa?” Natasha could hear her daughter's voice from down the hall. She listened carefully to see what she would say.

“Yeah Baby Girl?”

“Are you gonna marry Mama?” Natasha chuckled silently to herself. Ariana was so blunt and open about everything she thought.

“Do you want me to marry your Mama?” Clint answered her question with a question. Natasha could picture her daughter's perplexed face. Her forehead scrunched in thought, her lips puckered in a slight pout.

“You belongs together!” The three year old proclaimed. Clint chuckled. Natasha smiled, making her way back out into the living-room.

“What are you two talking about?” Natasha asked, though she already knew.

“Nuffing!” Ariana squeaked, covering her mouth with both hands. She looked completely scandalized. Natasha burst out laughing, along with Clint and Maria.

“Well, if you weren't talking about anything, then lets get going, shall we? I'm sure Aunt Maria has plenty of things she needs to get done without us being in the way.” The red haired spy ushered her partner and daughter to the door, carrying the bags with her.

“Thank you, Maria. We owe you one,” Clint said on their way out.

“An invite to the wedding will suffice,” Maria smirked. Clint rolled his eyes and took his leave, Natasha following close behind. She could hear Ari whisper in Clint's ear, “We talks later.” To which Clint nodded.

 

 

 

Clint sat with Ariana in the kitchen. The three year old was eating her grilled cheese sandwich and talking animatedly about her favorite movie this week: How To Train Your Dragon. The archer was laughing at her funny comments and played along with her changes in topic. Suddenly the topic changed to his relationship with Natasha.

“Papa, when is you gonna marry Mama?” She asked, a very serious expression on her face.

“I don't know, Baby Girl. I haven't asked her.” Clint replied simply.

“Why not?” Ariana asked, confused. “I thought you loves her?”

“I do, baby. I love your Mama very much, but we haven't been together very long. I don't know if she wants to get married yet,” Clint explained to the young girl.

“Oh,” Ariana frowned. “But I wants you ta get married.” The little girl sniffled a little, saddened that her Mama and her new Papa weren't getting married.

“It's okay, Ari. I still love your Mama very much. Some day we will get married, just not quite yet.” He assured the three year old. “But how about this,” he leaned in to talk like it was a secret, though there was no one else in the apartment to overhear them, “You get to help with the wedding when I ask her, okay?”

“Really?” He eyes lit up and a smile brightened her face.

“Really,” he confirmed. The front door of the apartment opened, announcing that Natasha had gotten home.

“Yay!” Ariana cheered and clapped, not noticing her mother's entrance.

“What's going on in here?” Natasha smiled upon seeing her giggling baby girl.

“Nuffing Mama!” Ariana giggled some more. She was a terrible liar. Natasha was secretly glad that her daughter hadn't inherited that trait from her.

“You keeping secrets from me?” Natasha narrowed her eyes playfully. “Maybe, I'll just have to...tickle it out of you!” She attacked her daughter's tummy with tickling hands, squeezing her sides, causing the child to shriek and laugh.

“Help Papa! Help!” She shouted to Clint. He got up and started tickling Natasha.

“I got her, Ari! Quick, tickle her!” He laughed. Natasha squirmed and laughed, trying to get away from Clint, but he was holding her around the waist and she couldn't get free. Her daughter joined in the tickle-attack.

After the tickle, they all stopped to catch their breath and calm down. Clint collapsed on the couch, pulling Natasha down on top of him, Ariana choosing to play with her toys on the floor.

The young girl kept looking between Clint and Natasha. Watching them interact. She thought she was being sneaky with her glances, but the spies were both very aware of the scrutiny.

“What is it Ariana?” Natasha asked after twenty minutes of her watching her parents.

“I love you,” she smiled brightly at them.

“We love you too, baby girl.” Clint reached his handout to pull her off the ground. She took it, climbing to her feet then climbing on top of them. She snuggled into them, wrapped in their arms. Soon she fell asleep and Natasha got up to put her to bed. Tucking her in, she laid her stuffed hawk and spider next to her. If Ariana woke up in the middle of the night, she would need them close to her.

When Natasha returned to the living-room, Clint had moved the coffee table to the edge of the room, along with the couch and chairs. She raised a question eyebrow at him.

“May I have this dance?” He held out his hand and bowed forward a bit. Behind his back, he pressed play on the remote and I'll Be by Edwin McCain started playing.

Natasha smiled and took his hand. He pulled her in close, resting one hand on her waist, keeping her hand in his other. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and they started swaying to the music. He led them through simple steps and twirls, he even dipped her a couple of times. By the end of the song, she was breathless and smiling. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

“I love you,” He whispered.

“I love you, too,” she returned.

“Marry me?” He asked simply. They had talked about the previous night, and now he knew it was the only thing left for them to do. They both loved each other very much, and they both loved Ariana. Even if she wasn't Clint's biological daughter.

Natasha smiled gently and kissed him. “It would be my pleasure.”

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and celebrated their new engagement the best way they new how.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Papa!” Ari squealed, running out of the living-room of the apartment. She ran into her room and hid behind the dresser. She giggled into her hands as she waited for Clint to look for her.

“I'm gonna find you little bug!” He called from another room. Suddenly he was right on the other side of the dresser. He popped out and grabbed Ari under her arms and tickled her maniacally.

She laughed and squealed until she couldn't breathe. Clint stopped his attack so she could catch her breath. When she did, she looked up at him and pouted.

“No fair! You's cheated!” She whined.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her excuse. “Nu-uh. I won fair and square. Time for a bath.”

The two had been playing games for hours. He had made a deal with her that if he could find her and catch her that she would have to take a bath. He won like he knew he would and Ariana was not happy about it.

“But I don' wanna,” the three year old pouted. “I want ta play!” Her pout gone, she giggled and squirmed in Clint's hold, trying to tickle him and get a reaction.

“Sweetheart, you need to take a bath. Don't you want to be all nice and clean for when Mama comes home tomorrow?”

Ariana huffed out a sigh and relaxed in his arms. “Yes,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Okay,” he smiled gently down at her.

He started the water while Ari stripped out of her clothes and waited next to the bathtub. When it was warm enough he lifted her into the basin and added a little bit of bubble bath. Once there was a small layer of foam on the top of the water he turned off the faucet. Grabbing the mini watering can that was perched on the side of the tub, Clint filled it with water and tipped it over the little girl's head, wetting her hair.

“I'm a flower!” the three year old giggled.

“A very beautiful flower!” Clint agreed. He washed her hair and helped her wash her own body. They splashed around for a few minutes, careful to not get the water everywhere. By the end of the bath, Clint was nearly as wet as Ariana.

“Alright, Little Bird,” the archer said, scooping a now-dressed Ari into his arms, “time for bed! He carried the three year old into her bedroom and tucked her into the bed.

“Will you sing ta me?” Ariana asked tiredly, a yawn escaping her lips.

Clint smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. She snuggled up against his body as she waited quietly for him to sing. He sang an old lullaby he thought his mother might have sung to him once upon a time. It was a bitter-sweet not-quite memory, but it warmed his heart to have at least a piece of what could have been a normal childhood.

Clint looked down and saw that Ari had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her head and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He padded down the hallway to his and Natasha's bedroom. She was away on a mission, seducing a rich man with ties to a drug cartel. She was scheduled to be home tomorrow.

Opening the bedroom door, Clint sighed. The bed, though not enormous, looked to empty without Natasha there. He didn't usually let himself get this sentimental about her being away. He knew the reasons why there jobs were what they were and he knew what needed to be done. But he didn't have to like it.

Quickly, he changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat heavily on the bed.

“Get home safely, Tasha,” the archer whispered to the picture of them on the nightstand.

 

Natasha limped through the doorway of their apartment the next morning carrying her duffel full of weapons and clothes. Everything she needed for the mission that belonged to her was stored in it. Most of the mission clothes had been returned to SHIELD, including the dresses and heels she had to wear to all the parties and functions she needed to attend to seduce the bad guy.

She dropped the bag right inside the door, after shutting it behind her. Sagging against the wall for support, she listened to the sounds within the apartment. There were none. She was expecting Ariana to be excited for her return with squeals and giggles, Clint to be chasing after her and scooping them both into a hug. The two were no where to be seen.

Curious, if not a little worried, Natasha sneaked through the apartment room by room, eliminating hiding places where they could be. Lastly, she came upon the door to the master bedroom, still not hearing any noise. She nudged the door open slowly before peaking around.

She blinked.

They weren't even in the apartment. That was strange for this time of day. It was ten o'clock in the morning, the typical time Ariana would be having a morning snack on the couch watching whatever movie she wanted. It had been her routine for the last month or so, ever since she discovered her love of Disney films.

Natasha checked her phone to see if she missed any messages from Clint as to where he and her daughter had run off to. Not a single message blinked across her screen.

As she was pulling up Clint's number to text him where the hell he was, her phone beeped.

_Cafeteria. -CB_

She wondered at his ability to know exactly when she needed something. She chuckled to herself. Quickly changing out of her dirty mission suit and braiding back her hair, she made her way down the mess hall.

Natasha paused outside the doors to the cafeteria. This time of day meant there probably weren't many people eating. Most were already at their workstations about the base. The red haired assassin was curious as to why Clint was here. Then she figured Ariana had probably just wanted a special snack. The cafeteria workers loved the three year old and catered to whatever she wanted. So if Ari fancied a specific snack, they usually found a way to get it for her.

Natasha pushed the doors opened and froze.

“Surprise!”

Clint, Ariana, Maria, Coulson, several senior agents and handlers and even Fury were gathered in the mess hall with balloons and streamers and other birthday decorations. And as they all shouted happy birthday at her, a few of the agents- including Clint and Phil- set off confetti poppers.

Ariana ran up to her mother and threw herself at Natasha's legs, squeezing them tight. Natasha's hand covered her open mouth, not knowing what to say or how to respond. She leaned down to pick her daughter up and buried her face in Ari's hair, feeling tear prickle behind her eyes. She could not let her coworkers see the weakness, even if they wouldn't use it against her.

She felt steel arms wrap around her a moment later and a pair of lips press against the crown of her head.

“Happy Birthday, Tasha,” Clint rumbled in a low voice.

Taking a deep breath, the assassin lifted her face to meet his gaze. His smile lit up his eyes, but she could see the wariness behind them. His fear that she would hate the surprise party showing through ever so slightly.

She smiled brightly up at him, her eyes still shimmering with un-shed tears. Kissing him on the cheek, she whispered, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he winked. Clint led her over to the rest of the people gathered by a hand at the small of her back. Maria and Coulson both gave her hugs, and surprisingly, so did Fury. No one else would risked trying to hug her, but they did shake hands and congratulate her. The gathering was not that large, only twenty people at most, but it meant a lot to Natasha.

When she had first arrived at SHIELD with Clint, everyone feared her or hated her. Not many had gotten past that hatred, but some had overcome their fear. They realized she wasn't dangerous to them unless they gave her reason to be. The agents who were present were the ones that gave Natasha a chance to be something other than a deadly spider.

So, they sang happy birthday over a small chocolate cake- that Clint had insisted was needed for a 'real birthday'- and Natasha made a wish and blew out the candles. Her only wish being that she would never lose the family she had gained. They ate the cake and moved on to gifts. There were, surprisingly, a lot of presents sitting on one of the tables. Natasha wondered what everyone could have possibly gotten her. She'd never received a gift before, with the exception of her widow's bite gauntlets when she became the Black Widow. It was almost too much for her to handle.

Clint noticed how overwhelmed Natasha had become over the course of the party and quickly intercepted when several senior agents tried to engage her in conversation about her past. He saw how she tensed and moved her away from the nosy bunch and over to wear Ariana was playing with Coulson. He kissed her head and instructed her to sit. Ari climbed into her lap and started talking to her mom, making up stories and regaling epic tales of her fantasy world with Ястреб and паук.

“Everything okay?” Coulson asked, eying the pair curiously.

Natasha nodded, but avoided eye contact.

“A little too much at once, I guess,” Clint shrugged. He had thought of this as a possible outcome when he had planned the party in the first place. He knew Natasha wasn't quite comfortable with larger crowds and the attention focused on her, but he wanted to do something special for her first birthday at S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Later, after everyone left and the mess from the party was cleaned up, Clint took his girls back to the apartment. Ariana babbled away about all the present Natasha had received and everyone who had come. Ari had been able to meet a few new people at the party- well she thought so at least. She had in fact already met everyone there, but since she was so young she didn't remember them all.

Clint smiled at the young girl in his arms then glanced over at Natasha. She had an intense look of concentration and concern. He glanced down at her hands, and sure enough, she was twisting her engagement ring around her finger- something she only did when she was worried about something.

He decided to wait until they were back in their rooms to approach the subject.

Natasha took Ariana from Clint was they were home. She had to give the little red head a bath due to the fact that she was sticky from all of the cake and sweets she was given at the party. Natasha knew getting her to sleep wouldn't be easy tonight.

Clint let Natasha clean Ari up by herself. He needed to think about how to bring up Natasha's worry without setting her off on him. So instead of joining his girls, he cleaned up Ariana's toys in her room and the living-room. When that was done, he could hear the girl finishing up so he grabbed a princess nightgown for his daughter to wear to bed and some fresh undies. Natasha walked into the room carrying Ariana wrapped in a towel.

“Okay princess, time for your jammies,” Clint announced to the three year old. She yawned in reply and let Clint dress her in the nightgown, after which she was tucked into bed. Clint sang her to sleep again, noticing Natasha hovering in the doorway and not actually coming to sit on the bed like she normally would. This, along with her earlier behavior, unnerved him.

Once Ari was, by some miracle, asleep, Clint moved silently over to Natasha. He placed a hand at the small of her back and led her to their bedroom. She slumped on the bed while he changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Clint joined her on the bed and rubbed a gentle hand across her back, trying to soothe her. He wanted her to tell him what was going on inside her head, but he didn't want to push her.

“Clint,” she murmured quietly, leaning into his touch. He pressed his lips to her temple in a gesture of comfort.

“There's something I need to tell you...” she trailed off quietly. She was twisting her ring again and staring at the floor. Clint kept on rubbing circles into her back. His heart sped up at her words, fear creeping into his mind.

“What is it, baby?” He asked gently.

“I-I'm...” she took a deep breath and steeled herself for her next words. “I'm pregnant.” As much as had tried to prepare herself, the words came out weak and broken. Like she was afraid the admission would shatter what she had with Clint.

“Tasha?” Clint called to her. She was refusing to look at him, instead squeezing her eyes shut tight and looking away from him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she might be crying.

“Tasha, baby look at me.” he cupped her chin and lifted it so she faced him. “How long?” he asked.

She blinked in surprise at his question. She wasn't sure how he would respond to the news but it certainly wasn't that. “Uh, two months,” she answered hesitantly.

He smiled at her. A simple, sweet smile that expressed his happiness and support for her.

“What do you want to do?”

“I'm not getting rid of him,” her hands moved to cover her abdomen protectively, instinctively. Clint looked a bit sad that she would think he would ask her to do such a thing. He looked hurt that she thought he might hurt her-their child.

“I would never ask you too,” he spoke quietly. After she flinched away from him, he pulled his hands into his lap, sensing that maybe she didn't want to be touched.

She could see the hurt on his face.

“No,” she shook her head, “no I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suggest- I just never- the last time-” she huffed in frustration at not being able to form a coherent sentence.

Clint looked up and saw her genuine regret at the suggestion. He carefully reached out to her, telegraphing his next move, before pulling her to him and embracing her. He held her cradled in his arms, his chin resting on her head.

“I know.” He whispered. And he did know. Everything that had happened to her in the Red Room, everything she had gone through with her pregnancy with Ariana. He knew it all. He could see where she would be weary of anyone now that she was pregnant again.

“So you think it's a boy?” Clint smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Natasha smiled sheepishly. “I always just picture a little boy with sandy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.” She shrugged, looking away a little embarrassed.

Clint's heart swelled at the thought that Natasha wanted a little boy with him- a child with him at all.

“Yeah?” He asked, holding her a little tighter. “Well, I can see another beautiful little girl with long red hair and green eyes, like her sister and her mother. She can be a ballerina or fire fighter or an astronaut. Or if it's a boy, he can be a baseball star, or a belly dancer for all I care,” Clint laughed. “As long as they're healthy.”

Natasha looked up at Clint, leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “Thank you.” She whispered. She was used to his charms by now, but he still managed to take her breath away by being so caring and loving towards her and her daughter.

“How are we going to tell everyone?” Clint asked. Natasha tensed in his arms.

“I don't know.”

“Do you want me to come with you when you tell Fury?” He asked.

“You'd better be there. This is your fault to begin with.” She muttered.

Clint just laughed. “Yeah I suppose it is.”

A few minutes passed by in silence. Clint ran his hand through Natasha's curls. Her hands laid over her stomach, remember how it felt the last time she had been pregnant. She had been too young then, she was still too young, but at least now she had Clint. Someone who loved her more than anything and would be able to keep her babies safe.

In all honesty, Natasha was excited to be pregnant again. With Ariana, she was always on the run, worrying about the Red Room taking her child from her, making Ari into what Natasha had become. Thankfully it never happened, but that fear was always in her mind.

Now she had Clint, Coulson, Maria, Fury, even SHIELD to protect her and Ariana and the baby. No harm would come to them. Even though it was hard to trust these people in the beginning, and Natasha still didn't trust a lot of them, she at least had some people she could rely on to keep her family safe if she could not.

Natasha was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she had started to fall asleep. After she had been asleep for a few minutes without sign of waking up, Clint lifted her onto the bed and tucked the blankets around her, climbing in behind her.

“Thank you Tasha,” he kissed her head, curling around her. “I love you.”

 

A month later, brought about the end of Natasha's first trimester. She hadn't had terrible morning sickness or any blatant signs that she was pregnant, so Clint and Natasha kept the secret to themselves. The only person they told was Director Fury and only because Clint didn't want Natasha going on missions and endangering their child.

When Clint had first brought up the subject she had punched him in the shoulder, leaving a bruise for a week. Once he had explained his reasoning that- no it wasn't because she was incapable or weak- it was to keep their baby safe, she begrudgingly agreed.

Unfortunately, Clint was not allowed to sit out missions. He was still required to go into the field. He had been on a couple of short missions since the news, and each time he left, Natasha feared he wouldn't come back, leaving her all alone to raise two children.

It was two weeks before Christmas when everything came crashing down. Clint had been on a mission for six days and was scheduled to return home tomorrow. Natasha was getting Ariana dressed for the day when she received a call from Coulson.

“Romanoff,” she answered in a clipped greeting.

“Natasha,” Coulson swallowed around the lump in his throat, “It's Clint. His team was ambushed. He-he's injured. Tasha it's bad.” Coulson sounded on the verge of a breakdown.

Natasha's heart stopped. _No. No!_ She thought. This couldn't be happening. Her worst fears were coming true. 

She took a deep breath and put on a mask, drew on the strength of the Black Widow and shut away her emotions. There would be time later. Right now, she had to know what was happening and get any and all information she could.

“What happened?” Her voice was detached and clinical.

“His team was sent in to take down a weapons dealer during a meet. They were ambushed, the enemy knew they were coming. Which could only mean-”

“Someone ratted them out.” Her voice was ice.

“We don't know that for sure, but it's a very real possibility.” Phil agreed.

“Where is he now?” Natasha finally asked, though she kept her emotions from leaking into her voice.

“Medical transport is bringing him in. Should be here shortly. Meet me in Medical in ten. He should be here by then.” Coulson informed the Russian assassin.

“Got it.” Natasha flipped the phone shut and started grabbing a go-bag for Ari. She would need to either come with Natasha or stay with someone while she was in the med-bay.

“мама?” the little red haired girl called from the doorway as she watched her mother pack.

“It's okay ребенок,” Natasha stooped down the little girl's level. “We're going on a field trip, okay?”

“Where we goin'?” Ari asked curiously.

“Um,” Natasha didn't know how to explain to her child that her new папа was injured terribly and they were going to see him, so she did the next best thing. She deflected, “it's a surprise.”

“Okay, мама !” Ariana grabbed her Hawk and Spider toys before grabbing a pair of sparkly shoes to wear. She slipped them on, getting them on the wrong feet, and showed her mother. “Ta-da!”

Natasha looked up from the bag she was packing up and chuckled. “Very good, sweetheart. But do you think they would be more comfortable on the other feet?” She didn't outright tell Ariana she had been wrong, just suggested a correction without making Ari feel stupid.

“Okay мама!” Ariana quickly set about correcting her shoes. By the time she was finished, Natasha was done getting everything she needed together. She took her daughter's hand and they exited their apartment.

 

They arrived at the Med-bay five minutes later than she was supposed to meet Coulson. He didn't so much as bat an eye when she hurried over to him, Ariana clutching her hand worriedly. She had figured out pretty quickly they weren't on a regular field trip. Ariana was a smart girl, just like her mother. She had sensed the urgency in Natasha on the way to Medical and seeing Phil made her even more scared.

“мама , what's happening?” Ariana tugged on Natasha's hand. The older redhead sighed, knowing she had to tell Ariana about Clint.

“ребенок, your папа-,” Natasha couldn't tell her daughter that Clint was injured. She just couldn't. Coulson noticed the panic rising in Natasha and pulled her aside, telling Ari they would be right back and to sit in one of the chairs.

“Natasha, he's going to be alright. They brought him in and now he is in surgery. He broke of his arms, but they have the best surgeons working on him. He also had burns and cuts across his body, and most likely a concussion. Our biggest concern right now is his arm. He wasn't as bad as they originally thought,” Coulson had a comforting hand on her shoulder, so when she sagged in relief he could feel the tension ease and pulled her into a hug.

“He's going to be okay,” He whispered into her ear. She wasn't crying, she wouldn't. But she was shaking a bit and needed to calm down before she spoke to Ariana.

“Do you want me to talk to Ari? Or do you want to handle it?” Phil offered.

Natasha took a deep breath, let it out, then pulled away from Phil. “I'll talk to her, but could you come with me?”

“Of course,” Phil squeezed her arm gently and followed her over to where Ariana was clutching her Hawk and Spider tightly. She looked scared to be in the Medical bay.

“Baby, it's okay,” Natasha scooped Ariana into her arms and sat down with her on her lap.

“What's goin' on?” She sniffed.

“Papa got her on his mission. We are here to see him, but not just yet. The doctor's are making him better.” Natasha started to explain.

“He gonna be 'kay?” Ariana's face was worried and terrified that she would lose her new papa.

“Yes, ребенок, he'll be alright. Phil is gonna stay with us until we can go see him, okay?” Natasha nodded her head toward Phil, who was sitting next to them. Ariana nodded and leaned into her mother for comfort.

After about three hours in surgery, they finally brought Clint to his own room. He was still sedated, but Natasha and Ariana were allowed to wait in his recovery room. Coulson sat in there with them as well, not wanting to abandon the girls before he knew the archer was awake.

Ariana feel asleep in Phil's arms late in the evening. He had one of the nurses roll a cot into the room for her to sleep on and tucked her into it.

Natasha had taken to sitting at Clint's side in a hard plastic chair, clutching his uninjured hand. She was staring intently at the scrapes on his knuckles when his eyes finally flickered open. Natasha didn't notice until he moved his fingers.

“Clint,” she sighed in relief. He brought his hand up to cup her face.

“Hey, Tasha,” he smiled sleepily. His voice rough with sleep and disuse.

“Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again Clint Barton!” Natasha scolded, letting her fear for him show through. 

“Hey, hey, shh, it's okay,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm here. I'm okay. Shh, it's okay.” He assured her. She kissed the palm of his hand before setting it back down on the bed.

“You had us worried, Hawk,” Phil said from the chair across the room. Clint looked up to see his handler sitting next to a sleeping Ari. A wave of guilt washed over him at having caused them worry, especially Ariana. He knew she feared losing her parents.

Phil saw the guilt swirling in Clint's eyes, so he roused Ariana from her sleep. “Little bird,” he shook her shoulder gently. “Time to get up, Papa is awake.”

The young redhead blinked sleepily before her brain registered the last part of his sentence. Her head snapped around to look at Clint. She stared at him for a long moment. Her green eyes as piercing as her mother's. Then she was suddenly scrambling off the cot and running over to Clint. She climbed up onto his bed and froze again. She didn't know how to hug him or touch him without hurting him. She looked about to cry before Natasha assured her she could hug him.

“Baby girl,” Clint said, using his uninjured hand to pulled her closer, tucking her against his side. “It's okay, love.” He kissed her head. Tears made tracks down her cheeks but she didn't sob. Clint's heart broke at the silent crying. It was worse than regular crying.

“Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm okay,” he assured the girl.

Clint did his best to move over enough so that Natasha could climb up with them. Once she did, Phil nodded to Clint and took his leave.

Clint closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Natasha's hair. She was playing with Ari's curls as the little girl fell asleep again, this time surrounded by her parents.

“Don't ever do that to me again,” Natasha whispered.

“I promise.” Clint kissed her hair. “I'll ask Fury to put me on training duty for now. Until the baby is born. He won't be happy, but he'll have to deal with it. You won't lose me Nat. I promise, you won't lose me.”

“Thank you,” She turned and kissed him.

 

The next day Natasha told him not to request training duty. As much as she hated the idea, he was still needed in the field. She talked with Fury and he agreed to keep him on less dangerous missions unless he had no other option.

Clint was to be out of commission for at least six weeks anyway, so he would be required to oversee training anyway, for the time being. Secretly, Natasha was glad, even though she knew he would be going stir-crazy.

She would just have to find a way to keep him from climbing the walls. _Oh great,_ she thought, _now I have to children to deal with_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now Review!!!!!


End file.
